Just Friends
by Cayology
Summary: JONAS Songfic to Just Friends. Nacy! Rated T because no one reads anything K. One-Shot.


A/N This is my first JONAS Fanfiction. Please tell me what you think, just don't be too mean. Read and Review!

P.S Takes place like there's no Jonas LA.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers, Jonas or the song Just Friends... Thank you.

At age 16 Nick Lucas was in love, and not his usual fast falling obsession love. Real love, with someone who saw him as only a friend. Macy Misa was this girl. You would think that with her obnoxious and sometimes frightening JONAS obsession, Nick wouldn't care for her. Which was true to begin with. Then once she became more comfortable around the boys and stopped almost killing them, Nick became friends with her. After a few months of this new Macy, Nick realized he felt something more for her, something besides friendship. By the time Nick finally got up the courage to tell Macy about his feelings, Randolph had already asked her out, and she had said yes.

One day, at school, Nick was sitting in the see through room playing around with guitar chords, when he saw Macy and Randolph walk by holding hands. A feeling of icy coldness spread from his heart into the rest of his body. He fumbled with his hands trying to find the right keys, gasped a shuddering breath, let it go and slowly began to play. His quiet voice sounded loud reverberating around the room.

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just..._

Everyone (meaning Stella and his Brothers) was asking him why he wouldn't tell Macy.

"Why wont you tell her!" Stella would question him. "We all know your perfect for each other."

"It's more complicated than that." He tried to explain. " What if it didn't work? Or even if it did think of what the media would do. I can't do that to her. Besides she seems perfectly happy with Randolph." He said getting up and making his way up the stairs and toward his room.

"No she's not Nick." Stella yelled after him, "She's not perfectly happy." Nick kept walking until he got to his room, were he flopped on the bed, took out his guitar and started to sing.  
_I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah,  
Everyone knows it's meant to be_  
His beautiful voice hit every note perfectly, his voice spilling emotion like tears.

_Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen_  
Tears of his own began surfacing.

_I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

He came to a stop, wiping his tears away then proceeding to grab a pen a paper to write a sure to be classic.

He was chatting with Macy on IM. Lots of yes, no, cool and nice were going back and forth. In a uncommon surge of bravery, he asked how Randolph was. She didn't respond for a few minutes and he began to worry.

**u still there?**

He asked. She soon replied back.

**Yah, its just...Randolph broke up with me.**

Nick wasn't proud of it but his heart leaped.

**Do u want me to come over?**

He asked.

**That would be nice... thanks Nick.**

**No prob, be over soon.**

He responded. Then he jumped from his chair, grabbed his coat and raced toward the door. Once he was out he pulled out his pen and paper and began to write,

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences_

_It's cool we're just friends  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah_  
As he ran over to Macy's he hummed the song, thinking maybe, just maybe he would tell Macy how he felt.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
__It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

At age 23 Nick was engaged, to none other than Macy Misa. Shortly after there engagement they had decided to move in together. While unpacking boxes, Nick came across a box of his stuff from high school. He opened it up and saw a tattered old note book. Nick carefully pulled it out and flipped through the pages. It seemed empty, until he came across a a something. It was a song, the pages that held it seemed more worn than the rest of the book and there were tear stains on it. He looked at the top of the page.

_Just Friends, By Nick Lucas._

At that moment it all came back, the heart break he had suffered that had caused him to write a song, and the happiness that had caused him to forget it. He flipped the page over and saw that the next was blank.

"I never finished the song." He thought. " I think it's about time it's finished." he grabbed a pencil settled into a corner and wrote.

_Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_  
At age 24, Nick Lucas was married to Macy Misa, know Macy Lucas. Half way through the reception dinner, Nick got on stage and clinked his glass. Once everyone's attention was on him he began.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight, It means the world to Macy and I that you all made it. As most of you know Macy and I were High School Sweethearts. However we weren't always. When I first met Macy I didn't like her very much." This caused a round of laughter through the guests, Nick himself couldn't help but chuckle. "She was a JONAS Fan-girl, and would always accidentally hurt my brothers and I with sports equipment. After a while her "fangirlness" wore off enough for me to become close friends with her. The only problem was that I was starting to fall in love with her." He paused while the audience aaaahed. He saw Macy gazing at him and he smiled at her. "However she was dating Randolph. I just recently found a song that I wrote back then. There were two problems with it, One was it wasn't finished, and two it was way too depressing. So I decided to give it a happy ending just like I have now. I'd like to invite my brothers up here to perform a song I wrote for my wife Miss Macy Misa." Everyone cheered as Joe and Kevin Came up to the stage and grabbed their instruments. 

When he finished the song the guest burst into cheers. He looked out into the audience and saw Stella bawling into a tissue. His Brothers clapped him on the back and congratulated him. Then he felt a light tap on his shoulder and he spun around. There was Macy tears streaming freely from her smiling eyes. She through her arms around my neck and gave me a light yet passionate kiss.

When she pulled away she whispered softly in his ear.

"I'm glad were not just friends."

He smiled, he was no longer just dreaming about life with Macy, he was living it, picket fence and all.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends_

La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
When we used to be just friends  
(when we used to be)  
La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends 


End file.
